


flame

by gilbertcest



Series: a drabble a day challenge // the infernal devices [6]
Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbertcest/pseuds/gilbertcest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On nights like these, Jessamine wishes she had a friend at the institute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flame

On nights like these, Jessamine wishes she had a friend at the institute.

Three years have passed and yet sometimes it is unbearable for her to be alone in her room with only her dolls to keep her company.

Her memory of her life with her parents is sometimes hazy, but she could never forget her last night with them.

Could never forget how her mother had brushed her hair, after Jessamine had begged her to, and put her to bed.

Together they had waited for her father to come home.

He had been away because of business, but that night he ought to return.

Hours passed and both Jessamine and her mother had fallen asleep.

Jessamine still remembers how her mother had smelled that night.

And she also still remembers the crashing sound that had woken them up, just to find themselves surrounded by fog.

Her mother had pulled her out of the bed and together they ran towards the door, only to find that the second floor was burning.

Jessamine's childhood home had been on fire.

She still remembers how her father had jumped over the flames and reached them, still wearing his travelling clothes.

"Take her, Charles. Get her out of here." Her mother had called, and Jessamine had realized that her mother had been injured.

To this day, she does not know how or why it had happened.

"I'll come back for you." Her father had said to her mother, "I promise."

And then he had pulled Jessamine into his arms, his strong, strong arms, and ran down the stairs and into the streets.

"Jessie, wait here. I'll get your mother."

And that had been the last words she had heard her father say.

The neighbors held Jessamine back as she attempted to follow her father.

And as the minutes and later hours passed, Jessamine slowly came to understand that she would never see her parents again.

They were gone and along with them everything else she had ever known.

The tears streamed down her face, just as they do now.

Sometimes Jessamine wishes she had a friend.

Or anyone she could talk to.

**Author's Note:**

> how the hell did they get the dollhouse out of there then? lol, I have failed.


End file.
